Important Firsts
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: When you meet the person that you are going to spend the rest of your life with, you are going to share some important firsts with that person.


**AN: Just a one shot that I decided I wanted to do with a little free time that I had. This is basically all about the moments, the important ones, that Miley and Michael shared. This one shot is going to be less than 1,000 words probably, so there is that to be concerned with. Anyways, enjoy.**

**ONE: FIRST IMPRESSIONS ARE IMPORTANT**

Miley remembered the day that her father told her that his friend from St. Louis was moving across the street from them. She really did not think of it until she saw a picture of a man around her father's age with two kids her age. One was a teenage brunette, but it was the blonde kid with shoulder length blonde hair and glasses that really caught her eye. For some reason, she really could not stop thinking about him. She thought this to herself, he was really handsome.

Well, she was going to see what he was all about in a few hours, if that.

* * *

It was funny, as she sat there talking to Michael, it felt as though that she known him for almost all of her life. They had so much in common. They shared laughs, and they both had not so well childhoods. Both Miley and Michael lost their mothers when they were young. Miley's mom died in a car accident, but Michael's mom was taken from him in the worst way possible. Someone tried to kill him when he was only three years old, and his mom saved him, only to lose her own life in the process. When she heard that story, Miley pulled Michael close, and they cried together.

* * *

**TWO: FIRST KISS**

Michael and Miley were walking along the shore together, and Miley could tell that something was on his mind. He would barely look at her, and when he did, he would look away and blush when she caught him doing so.

"Mike? Are you feeling alright? You are being awfully quiet." Miley asked, running a hand up and down his arm.

Michael nodded, and stared up at the sky above them. Miley knew that Michael was being nervous about something. Miley walked ahead, and stood in front of her friend.

"Michael, whatever it is, tell me." Miley said. Michael took a deep breath, and took her face in his hands, taking Miley completely by surprise, and then, Michael kissed her. Miley took a step back, and looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"You...kissed me..." Miley said, still reeling from the kiss that they shared.

"I really like you, and I want to be more than friends." Michael said quickly. Michael realized what he said, and saw the look on his face, and his long hair fell down around his face. Michael was ready to start apologizing when Miley stepped forward, and kissed him back.

"Of course, I want to be your girlfriend." Miley said. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

* * *

**THREE: FIRST TIME SEEING HER...UNDRESS**

Michael was nervous, nervous than when he kissed his girlfriend Miley for the first time. This was something that he never had to deal with in all of his 17 years on this earth. As their relationship grew, they started to get serious, and things were moving at a quick pace. Michael was ready for almost anything, but this. He knew that he had to deal with this sometime, and that time was now.

Miley was going to spend the night in his bedroom.

Michael wanted everything to go perfect, and this was something that he hoped that they were going to do for many times in the future.

As the night grew later, Miley stood up, and stretched. She stood up in front of him, and took her shirt off. Michael noticed the pink bra that she was wearing, and his head darted to the floor, hiding his blush. Miley let out a cute little laugh, and slowly stripped off the shorts that she was wearing. Michael took a look at the matching panties that she wore, and noticed that his nose was slowly dripping blood. He quickly wiped his nose, and hoped that she did not notice.

"Mike, you never saw a girl in her underwear before, right?" Miley asked him.

"Not until now." Michael answered. Michael, who was already in his pajamas, slid under his cover, and Miley joined him after putting on one of his t-shirts.

"Goodnight." Miley said.

"Goodnight." Michael said back, turning off the light, and pulling Miley close.

* * *

**FOUR: FIRST (AND ONLY) INFIDELITY**

She sat there, quietly watching his motionless figure. He was resting peacefully, but it broke her heart to know that she was the one that placed him there. Michael meant the world to her, and she threw it away to sleep with a guy that she has not seen in years. Michael always treated her like a queen, and never willingly caused her harm and pain. So, why did she cheat on him? No one, not their families, not even Miley herself knew why she did what she did. The only thing that Miley could do was to curl up next to him while he laid in his hospital bed, and go to sleep right there, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**FIVE: FIRST FAMILY**

Miley slowly opened her eyes, and saw Michael carrying around a little bundle in his arms. Miley turned to her husband, and smiled weakly. It was a pretty sight, Michael carrying around their little girl. He was going to be a great father, and with everything that they went through, and will go through, things were going to be just fine.

"How is she doing?" Miley asked, sitting up.

"She is just beautiful." Michael said, heading over, and handing their daughter to Miley.

"Hi there, Destiny Hope Harris." Miley said, looking down at crystal blue eyes staring back at her.

The baby girl looked up at her and cooed at the two adults.

"Come on, Destiny, everybody is waiting to meet you." Michael said, taking their daughter, and placing her in a basket to take her out to meet the rest of her family.

Miley smiled, this was the most important first that they were going to have, and that will not change.

**THE END**


End file.
